


Counsel in Edoras

by Potttterhead



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potttterhead/pseuds/Potttterhead
Summary: Usual disclaimer: I don't own anything Tolkien.Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas arrive with Gandalf to Edoras, for Gandalf to have counsel with King Theodén.Legolas finds himself struggling to wait the many hours, that Gandalf need to persuade the king of their planned defence.Legolas is keen on waiting and keeping his problem private, but as time passes he comes to realise that waiting is not an option.Please leave a comment with feedback and/or suggestions - I appreciate it :)Hope you enjoy!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Counsel in Edoras

”I am going to have a problem if they don’t reach an agreement soon”

Aragorn turned to glance curiously at Legolas.

”What do you mean, Legolas?”

They had arrived at Edoras not many hours earlier, and Gandalf had taken counsel with King Theoden after they had freed him of the manipulative Grima. 

“I need to relieve myself” answered Legolas honestly, although muffled to ensure that the information didn’t reach foreign ears. 

Aragorn chuckled surprised beside him.

“Mellon nin, that is a relieve. I thought that you had seen something that I hadn’t”. 

Legolas shifted beside him.

“No. The guards are watching us closely, but I think that it is merely out of curiosity. They don’t see us as a threat”. 

“It would be unwise to do so after seeing how their King was freed of Saruman’s sorcery”. 

“Indeed it would. But the trust is not complete. I can feel a general mistrust of us as foreigners”.

“Yes” said Aragorn quietly, “I can feel it too. But again, the people on these lands have been under constant thread for decades. Orcs, Northerners and Saruman have all tried to claim Rohan as their territory”. 

Legolas glanced around them, and felt many eyes on them revert.

“They don’t see foreigners often”

First then did Aragorn realise the many eyes that lied on them. Most of the guards glanced at them regularly, and with curious eyes.

“They don’t, and especially not a company of man, elf, dwarf and wizard”

They both looked at Gimli who was sitting a few tables away eagerly eating his second portion of a delicate rohan pork-dish. 

“A sight to behold, I am sure” that Legolas with no small amount of humour in his voice. 

“You mustn’t think any less of them, Legolas. We are strangers of change in times of only bad omens”  
Legolas shifted his weight to the other foot again, and leaned against a wooden pillar behind him.

“I do not think less of them. I know that men in their short span on lives don’t get to see the same things as we do” 

A quick grimace flew over his face. Too fast for Aragorn to decipher its meaning.

“… and I simply feel as if their eyes are referencing my every breath” he continued.

“The tales men tell of elves are many. In a place like Rohan, where elves seldom set foot, such tales have grown more and more developed with every passing of generation”. 

“Do they expect me to grow a pair of wings?”

Aragorn chuckled quietly again and shook his head lightly. 

“Something like that I presume. Remember they see only your looks of a young man. They can’t see your millennial memory and experience”. 

“At the moment it seems a decade ago since I last had the chance to relieve myself”

Legolas sighted and looked expectantly towards the other end of the room where King Theoden and Gandalf were seated. They were still engaged in discussion, and not looking anywhere close to an agreement. 

Aragorn sent him a mildly questioning glance.

“I have never heard you speak like that before. Is it really that bad?”

Another sigh escaped Legolas. 

“It is”

Aragorn shrugged his shoulders.

“You did seem eager on the wine a few hours ago”

Legolas’ head shot towards Aragorn, but his voice was quiet as he spoke.

“I have needed relieve since before we arrived, but we were quite occupied then”

Aragorn thought back on the small fight that took place in the hall as they arrived and Gandalf revealed himself as the white wizard to expel the evil enchantment put on the king.

“And you didn’t think of going as we sat down to eat and drink?”  
Legolas grimaced, this time long enough for Aragorn to detect the glimmer of regret that flew over the elf’s face.

“I didn’t unfortunately. I expected to be able to go afterwards, but the lingering eyes of everyone prevented me from asking”

Aragorn nodded and sent Legolas a comforting glance.

“Unfortunate indeed. I am sure that you will get a chance to retreat before we leave Edoras”

“Yes” commented Legolas dryly, “That is where my problem lies. I might not be able to wait the hours that Gandalf clearly needs to persuade their king”. 

“Did no one ask you if you needed rest after the meal?”

Questioned Aragorn. He had been asked just that, and he had overheard the same question being addressed to Gimli. 

Legolas looked questioning at Aragorn.

“No. Were you asked such question?”

Aragorn nodded.

“I was. That is why I am wondering why you didn’t go, when you had the chance”.

Legolas shook his head with a displeased look on his face. 

“I had no such chance. They probably thought that an elf didn’t need to attend to a full bladder like men”

“You might be right, but then again Gimli was asked” said Aragorn as a matter of fact. 

“Yes. Unfortunately, it doesn’t alleviate my predicament now”.

“Go sit down next to Gimli and relax if you must”

Legolas tapped his feet impatiently on the floor a couple of times before answering.

“I prefer standing actually”.

“What ever suits you” said Aragorn absentmindedly as a fair woman with long golden hair walked swiftly past them. 

His eyes reverted back to Legolas, when he crossed his legs slightly, making the leaning position look very awkward indeed. 

“… ask the lady where you can go, Legolas”

Legolas considered the proposal for a moment as a candid option. He bent over slowly to ease some pressure.

“I might have to. I would prefer to see if I can solve this without the interference of others”.

“You are being too dignified now, mellon nin”, said Aragorn amused and continued,

“You do realise that you will attract more attention than needed if you prolong it for much longer”.

“What do you mean, Estel?”

“I mean, Legolas, that the stance you are taking right now doesn’t exactly look comfortable. It is obvious that you can’t stand still for many minutes at a time”

Legolas looked slightly offended.

“You are exaggerating, Aragorn”

But as if to prove Aragorn’s point, was Legolas bending over slowly before rising again with a low sigh.

“I am not, but you suit yourself. Just please don’t offend our hosts. You are attracting enough attention, as you say, even without all this dancing around”. 

“It is fine. I can manage for some time still”

The counsel wasn’t ending anytime soon though, and it seemed that Gandalf wasn’t as busy with Theoden as he normally could have been. Another hour past easily, and Aragorn peeked at Legolas now and then when he squirmed and tried to put it off as a stretch. 

Gimli joined them with a mug of ale in his hand, and Legolas’ eyes widened when he took a loud slurp from the mug. Some of the ale spilled into his beard, and a pant escaped Legolas when some ale fell the the floor with a small splosh. 

Gimli looked surprised at Legolas at the unusual sound. 

“Are you okay?” asked Aragorn, and Legolas replied with honest worry.

“I must catch the attention of the rohan lady next time she walks by. I might start peeing within a short time”.

Aragorn looked surprisingly flabbergasted at his words. Never before had he heard Legolas, or any elf for that matter, speak to openly about the matter. 

“You have to piss, lad?” asked Gimli in a less discreet tone.

It seemed to gain some attention from some of the rohan men next to them, because they ceased talking for a moment. 

Legolas switched position with a jolt, and a pained grimace lingered on his face for some seconds.

“Can you see her, Aragorn?”

He scanned the room, but she wasn’t there.

“She isn’t here, Legolas”

The pained grimace returned and his hands came to rest on his thighs in a manner that didn’t look relaxed. 

“If she doesn’t come back in a minute, then I will have to search on my own. I can’t… ugh” he bent over again and couldn’t unbent immediately.

“… I can’t hold it any longer”.

They said nothing expecting the lady to re-enter the hall any time. She didn’t though.

Legolas moaned. His cheeks were extraordinarily flushed and his eyes remarkably concerned. He moaned again, and a blush crept to the tip of his pointed ears. The others heard him draw in a couple of sudden breaths only to let them out in long and trembling pants. 

“Are you pissing, lad?” asked Gimli in barely concealed shock. 

Legolas couldn’t answer but managed half a nod and half a shake of his head. 

“Excuse me” he mumbled and staggered towards the doors. 

The two looked at his retreating back.

“I sure hope that he can make it” mumbled Aragorn. 

“It doesn’t look like it” answered Gimli without thinking.

Many other eyes followed Legolas’ slow, but determined walk towards the doors. Aragorn did not doubt, that his friend felt every eye as a sting on his back.

Just then did the fair lady enter the hall again with a large jug of ale in her arms. She stopped a few steps from Legolas, and looked at him curiously. 

They spoke a few words, that none other were close enough to overhear. Legolas had his back to the room, and his right leg crossed tightly over the left. One hand was clenched into a fist by his side. The other couldn’t be seen from behind him. The lady spoke and looked first into his eyes until they fell lower. She blushed mildly before her eyes fell to the floor. Legolas said something, and the lady looked up again, smiled shyly, nodded and turned around. Together they left the room in a hurry. 

I wasn’t a brief absence. The two of them were gone in many minutes, and both Aragorn and Gimli were beginning to worry for their friend. Just when Aragorn were planning to see if Legolas needed assistance did the two re-enter the halls. 

Legolas was looking relieved, but still so flushed that Aragorn knew it had been a close call. His clothing was in slight disorder as well, which wasn’t like Legolas at all.   
The fair lady was blushed a deep shade of crimson. Her eyes shifted from Legolas and the tiled floor, in a shy yet intrigued manner. 

They parted in the middle of the room when Legolas turned towards Aragorn and Gimli, and the lady turned towards a row of tables in the other end of the room with the jugged ale. Legolas followed her with his eyes as she walked away from them.

“I think I might have obliged myself to marry that fair, unfortunate lady” said Legolas quietly, and Aragorn thought that he heard a glimmer of shame in his words.

He answered their questions before they had time to ask them.

“The sounds that I made… I could not hold them back… they must have sounded so intimate that I fear I have taken some of her innocence”. 

Aragorn looked alarmed.

“She swore that she wouldn’t tell a soul about it, but I am most embarrassed of what she saw. It was no behaviour for an elven prince”

“Legolas, what did you do?”

Legolas reverted his eyes, and fixed his glance at some point in the room.

“I did not do anything as such. It was just, so alarmingly close”

“It was only by the Valar’s mercy that I didn’t pee on myself as we walked. I couldn’t feel anything at the moment. I had no control over the matter at that point”. 

Both Aragorn and Gimli grimaced at the thought.

“And I fumbled so much with my breeches that it almost happened in front of the urinal”.

Gimli nodded understanding and asked:

“What did she say?” 

“She said nothing” replied Legolas, and added as an afterthought, “…she was very polite”. 

“Then count yourself lucky, mellon nin. Gandalf and Theoden is no further in their conclusions, so you were fortunate to have left”.


End file.
